Customer centers typically have various types of agents who handle various tasks. Many agents are trained and have many responsibilities in various departments of the customer centers. For example, a particular agent can handle billings as well as shipping. Each department typically maintains information related to its agents. However, despite agents being able to work in multiple departments, intra-departmental access to agent information typically is not provided. Such information includes, but is not limited to, the agents' home addresses, telephone numbers, schedules, and training, for example. Additionally, when agent information is changed in one department, corresponding information is not changed in other departments.